Do You Feel My Despair Now?
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: Despair was all that was left. It painted the world in a dreadful red and black hue. Hope had been ripped right out of very hearts of the living. The world was one very messed up place to live now more than ever. He could have prevented this from happening. He could have stopped them. He could have saved the both of them from their despair. He had just been too slow to realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: (Yes its back up. Fully edited and remastered. The second chapter should be up with it soon as well.)**

* * *

 **{Prologue}**

 **{Day: ? - Time: ?:?:?}**

 **{Person: ?}**

 **{Year: ?, location: ?}**

 **{City: ?, Country: ?}**

* * *

I have always been told that life isn't just black and white, good and evil, but that it is many different shades of grey. I think that old saying is bullshit; life isn't just three damn colors! No! Life has more than three: the reds, the blues, the yellows, the greens, and by god the best color of them all, the oranges. The colors that humans were gifted with their sight. Life was colorful and in many different shades and hues. It was so much more complicated than fifty shades of grey! You could never really know what was going on in the world until it happened and set the world ablaze.

There was never a right side; only the winners got to say what was right and wrong. To the victor goes the spoils, right? The world was created long ago, regardless if you think a massive explosion created the world or if a mighty being formed it. What you believe was what you believe. But back to that victor bullcrap, the world of today was created from the blood of everyone's forefathers, and eh foremothers, oh you know what I meant! People died for their beliefs, their ideas, and the winners got to keep theirs while the losers faded away, completely forgotten in time. Now that was some heavy shit I just laid down right there.

Life has mysteries that had to be solved and had ones that should never be reopened or explored. I thought for the longest time that if I became strong enough, I could save the world from the coming darkness. I believe that I have failed in that endeavor. I think where I went wrong lies in myself; I went at the problem alone. I thought I could have handled it by myself.

If only I hadn't done that, then maybe the world wouldn't have become this mess. If only I weren't so foolish, then perhaps I wouldn't be at death's door.

I coughed in my black fox mask, as I looked around the empty wasteland. I could only wonder, what if. There were just no ends to them. What if I had stopped them? What if I had the heart to kill her? What if, what if, what if. There just was no end to the what ifs.

The once busy city was quiet with the sounds of havoc popping up here and there. After all, there was a war going at the moment. A fight I never thought possible. A conflict between hope and despair. Despair had been winning for a very long time, in fact, I would say that it already won.

Hope, however, didn't want to accept its defeat just yet. It tried to prolong it as long as possible before it was snuffed entirely out by the ever-growing despair. I cough once again.

Hope hadn't given up, so why in the seven hells should I?! After all, I have the leaders of 'Ultimate Despair,' at my feet. My gaze tore away from the city and back to the inside of the building. Looking at the destroyed room, I couldn't help but see all the non-functional Monokumas laying around. They had all been ripped apart by me and the battle that befell the classroom in the tower. I found myself looking down at the two people unconscious before me. Today hope had finally made the come back it had been waiting for. It was only a matter of time before the news spread like wildfire, much like how the despair did.

I watch over the beaten and blood forms of the 'Despair Sisters.' I had beaten them, after all the bone-crushing defeats by their hands, I finally was able to get the upper hand in the battle. To think the whole world fell thanks to the will of two girls, two sisters. Sisters that wanted to paint the world in black and despair. Well one did, the other did anything for the other one. It just showed him that even the most unlikely people in the world could change it. These two had caused so much pain, so much despair, which no one would forget this. This event would go down in history as "The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind," or to simply put it. "The Tragedy."

I coughed again, but this time I felt a metallic taste force its way into and out of my mouth. The liquid, which I knew was my blood splattered against the inside of my mask. I could feel the blood running down my face and my facemask as it started dripping down towards the ground. The injuries I had obtained in the fight were catching up to me. After all, Junko had stabbed me in the back at least three times, my side also and she left her sister's combat knife there. Mukuro had no doubt broken my right arm in different places; she had even shot me twice. One in my left shoulder and the last one right above the right thigh, thank god she missed something important.

I fell to my knees and hack up more blood into my black and orange fox mask. One thought crossed my mind which causes an amused smile to come upon my face, 'Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, Golly what a day.' Golly what a time to think of a song's lyrics on my death bed! A Disney song no less.

That was the last thing that crossed my mind as I hit the ruined, cold floor of the large building I was in. I could see the blackness filling up my vision. I slipped into unconsciousness along with the two girls.

* * *

 **{The Beginning of the End}**

 **{Day 1 - 18:34:12}**

 **{Student Naruto Miso Namikaze}**

 **{2010, Hope's Peak Academy}**

 **{Yokohama, Japan}**

* * *

The brick and iron gates of Hope's Peak Academy were intimidating for anyone who first saw them. The academy was surrounded by beautiful lush green trees in the middle of Yokohama city. It was here that some of the most gifted students from all around the world were gathered. For the longest of time, the academy only excepted the top students in their field of expertise, but that had changed, and they were now letting in students that could afford the asking amount. That amount was very high.

The small-scale facility that was once there was now a shadow on the wall. In recent years it had become the massive hit it currently was. How could a simple facility such as Hope's peak, a school that heavily relied on the government subsidiary and graduate donations, become this giant? It was simple really.

Hope's Peak Academy was not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provided education for the talented, while at the same time researching those talents. The teaching staff was not real teachers. They were also scientists who investigated human talent. The research that was done at Hope's peak had come to a halt, due to the lack of funding and resources, so the school's steering committee had taken action. They instituted the preparatory school to bring in more money, so they opened the doors to more students and stopped just excepting only Ultimates.

It was like a floodgate was opened.

Even though it's was technically just a regular high-school, there was a surge of applications because a brand name is a powerful thing. People didn't care that it was only a preparatory school, the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy had finally opened its doors to the public. It made headlines everywhere.

It had even made the word to his small town of Konoha no Sato. A tiny little village in Alaska: United States. His hometown was a very queer community, a community full of even odder individuals that his father happened to be the leader of. It was most likely one of hardest places to find because it was hidden in 127.38 million acres of forest. The state was practically nothing but a giant forest and was number one in most forest coverage.

Standing in front of those iron bar gates that gleamed in the sun with an orange and black backpack thrown over his right shoulder while a large black duffel bag over his other, was none other than Naruto Namikaze. Naruto has spiky, yellow blond hair, deep blue eyes, six odd whisker marks on his cheeks, and a rounded face. He was wearing a short-sleeve black cloak, an orange sleeveless shirt, a necklace with a blue gem dangling down to his chest, orange wristbands, black pants, and finally black boots on his feet.

The blond had been surprised when he had gotten a letter from the academy; it was nice to know that his art skills had gotten him noticed. Then again two ultimates had come from his home. One is the ultimate sculptor and the other being the ultimate puppeteer. It also seemed the message had gotten to him a bit late. Two whole months late! He didn't have time to do anything like finding out who was in his class or find more information about the academy. Little Intel was not a good thing in his line of work along with the rest of his town.

His father had been optimistic about his leaving saying it was an excellent opportunity to experience the world and met new people. Something a leader needed to know and experience for himself.

His mother, on the other hand, was not as fond of his leaving. She didn't want to lose another child. Naruto purge that thought from his mind, he didn't want to consider the thought of his older brother at the moment.

Thinking about the academy once again, he whistled at the sight of the building, 'This place is a lot bigger than I had expected it to be.' He pondered to himself. Naruto had spent his whole life inside of his hometown, so to see a building with this size and scope, he was awestruck. It was awe-inspiring from the outside; he could only imagine what was on the side of the building.

He also wondered what the people here were like, who his classmates are, and what would he be learning. Those questions and more were on his mind. He was excited to see what this school before him held in store. Then something hit him. He began to look around for someone or something. He was showing just how perplexed he was, 'Uhh... how am I supposed to get in?'

He couldn't see anyone walking around the outside of the academy, so that meant calling for someone was pointless. His gaze fell on to the close iron bar gates. Sure he could just jump them, but that didn't seem like a good idea. They would most likely think of him as an intruder and dispatch him. Couldn't have that, could he?

As he Looked around his gaze fell upon an intercom. It was on the side of the brick wall's post. He casually walked over to it. He saw a small silver button poking out towards him right below a black speaker.

He cleared his throat and pushed the button inwards, "Uhh, hello?" He asked into the speaker before letting go of the switch. His voice sounds unsure, most likely he was nervous about interrupting something on the other side of the intercom.

He stood there waiting for a bit until a feminine voice distorted by the com erupted from the speaker, "Hello and welcome to Hope's Peak Academy," The voice greeted, "please state your business." the woman's voice demanded respectfully.

Pushing the button again, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I got a letter of acceptance here." Naruto stated.

"Please hold," the voice once again asked of him. He decided to look around the area still taking the scenery. A smile appeared on his face. It was a beautiful area; he could make himself a lovely little painting with the area around him.

Naruto was broken out of his happy artist thoughts when a new voice returned from the intercom, "Mr. Namikaze?" A male had talked this time.

"Yes I'm here," the teen replied instantly.

"Mr. Namikaze?" The male spoke more forcefully showing his growing impatience. Naruto gave a confused glance at the speaker. He had said he was here, so why had...? Oh! He forgot to push the button.

"Sorry about that, I'm here." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"The gates are opening now," the male informed the blond student. Naruto heard the metallic clicking of working mechanisms turning on the inside of the brick wall. He watched as the gate doors departed from each other. The male voice once again spoke, "You may enter. I will meet you in the lobby." The speaker cut off. Naruto walked past the now open gates of Hope's Peak Academy until he felt movement from his duffel bag. A smile came across his face. It seemed that they were up. On cue, he heard a loud exhale from one of the holes on the side of the bag.

"Keep it down, guys. We're not in the clear yet," he said to the duffel bag. There was another exhale followed by another and then it went quiet. Naruto nodded and continued to walk to the glass doors of the academy. What he didn't take notice of was the gates once again closing as he enters the building.

Stepping into the building he saw a lot of things, the place was fancy as hell. Any building with three large glass doors was entirely a wealthy school where only the most affluent could send their kids. The floors were all titled and kept clean, so clean in fact; he could see himself staring back at him. The walls were colored with a light tannish color with a white arch like support beams. He also saw offices to the left and right of him. Naruto stood there looking around in fascination. There was just so much to take in at first glance!

His wait ended when a tall, well-dressed man came out of one of the left offices. The man was wearing a black suit with a purple tie; his jacket has golden buttons with a golden badge on his left collar, he has dark purple hair, and light purple eyes. He approached the boy casually. "Greeting and salutations. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy." the man stuck out his arm. Naruto shook his hand, "I'm Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." Jin introduced to the blond.

Naruto grinned at the man, "Naruto Namikaze, though you already knew that."

Jin nodded at the response and crossed his arms at the teen, "Yes and this whole situation is irregular. You were expected to reply to our message three months ago. You have missed two months of classes." he said sternly.

Naruto looked at Jin un confusion, "Yes, but I didn't receive your message until a week ago." Jin gained a perplexed look while Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda live in a secluded place." he said nervously. Naruto pulled a letter out of his pocket, "This should explain in more detail or whatever."

"Very well," Jin accepted the letter placed it in his jacket pocket. He then hands the boy a black device, "Since you are here now, this is your digital student handbook." Naruto looked at the black box-like thing in amazement, "The student handbook has everything you will need here at Hope's Peak Academy, and should you leave the Academy it will allow you to receive free services from stores, shops, restaurants, etc."

Naruto looked back down at the box in amazement, "Damn, all that because I have this?"

"The school pays for it, of course, we take care of our students here at Hope's Peak." He answered, "Now if you will follow me I will take you to the part of the academy where you will be staying."

"Uh, part?" Naruto asked bewilderedly.

Jin nodded at the boy, "Yes the academy is divided into quarters, with the East slide containing the facilities and classrooms for Ultimate students, the Northside being sectioned off, and the Westside is the paid Preparatory School. The Southside is where there are living necessities for the Ultimate Students, such as convenience stores, a bookstore, other miscellaneous shops, and dorms, where the Ultimate students live for free." he explained to the blond.

"So this is the north side?" Naruto inquired thoughtfully.

Jin nodded at him, "Yes this is the north side of the building. In this section are the offices, security stations, and where the staff stays in the rooms above us." Naruto nodded, "Now follow me." he beckoned the blond teen to follow him. Naruto followed after the man and pocketing the student handbook.

Naruto stayed close to the man as they traveled to the east side of the academy. They went through large wooden doors that led into the Main school for the ultimates. "Here is the first floor of the academy. On the first floor is the entrance hall, the School store is found here as well, along with the A/V Room and Classrooms 1-A and 1-B, the cafeteria, and storage. Additionally, there is a nurses office and the entrance to the Gym." He explained showing each of the said rooms as they walked.

The school store had supplies and had other school gear, like hoodies, sportswear, uniforms, and other accessories. It also held a vending machine near the checkout counter.

The cafeteria has seven tables, a large one in the middle that could hold up to twelve people and six smaller ones that could hold up to four. There was also more tables and chairs outside which could be seen thanks to the vast windows. The outside part of cafeteria has a small garden and trees that gave a peaceful look to it. The line where students would get their food looked like a gigantic buffet, Chōji would go nuts in here.

The storage room was a storage room. Not much to say there.

The classrooms were nice and taken good care of; each room could hold up to twenty students. The desks were set up in four rows of five desks, a teacher's desk at the back of the room along with filing cabinets, a closet for storage, and at the front of the classroom was a blackboard with a podium out in front.

The nurse's office looks more like a mini hospital. It had curtains to separate patient's beds, and other stuff he didn't know how to use or name. He didn't like hospitals anyway, so they didn't linger in the room.

The gym was large with a wooden floor, a high ceiling, and had a stage at the far end of it. It also had sizable bleachers that could hold a lot of people with windows that extend down to the floor above the highest bleachers. The windows were actuary glass doors that led to the free platforms that went into a room where concession was sold to a crowd. That meant that the school had sports of some kind and would allow people to come in and watch.

The A/V room had three rows of five two-seater desks. Each desk had two screens with multiple buttons below the screen. There was also headphones on the desk as well. In the front of the room was a large Tv with huge two speakers next to it, while on the side of the wall was two more, so four in total.

The pair walked up the stairs to the next level, "The Library, the indoor pool, and the boys and girls changing rooms are on this floor. Classrooms 2-A and 2-B are also on this floor and are located at opposite ends of the floor."

The classrooms were the same as the ones downstairs on the first floor.

The locker rooms were more like a workout room than anything. They had different workout machines and place to change to go swimming in the pool. Said pool was Olympic sized. It also had the seating as well, so that meant people could come and watch.

The library was vast and full of books and had quiet places to sit down and work on homework. A place Naruto wouldn't be visiting very often; books were so, bah. Naruto also noticed something while they were walking throughout the two levels of the school, where the hell was everyone?

"I'm sorry to interrupt the tour," Naruto apologized and stopped in the middle of the hall which causes Jin to stop along with him, Jin raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Where is everyone?"

Jin smiled at the boy, "Today is Friday. Classes are over for the day; you have classes Monday to Friday from seven-thirty to four-thirty. After classes, what you do is on your time. Most people leave to do things on Fridays." Jin stated. He knew most of the student left right after the last bell went off. They wanted to get as far away from the place as possible and unwind. Have fun, see their family and friends on the outside. Some students did stay at the school, but not many like three or four.

Naruto took a thinking pose, 'Even if it is a Friday, wouldn't I still have run it to someone by now? Surely someone would have been using one of the rooms for something.' Naruto processes the information he was just given. It would seem that his classmates were either in their dorms, out and about in the city, in one of the higher levels, or finally in another part of the massive building known as Hope's Peak Academy. It wasn't just the students either, where was the teaching staff or staff in general? Maybe they were in the offices? That would make sense.

"Now may we resume?" came Jin's respectful voice. Jin knew the academy could be a tad overwhelming for a new student. So he would give the boy some time to sort things out if he needed it.

Breaking out of his thoughts Naruto was quick to reply to the headmaster, "Yes, let's continue."

The rest of the tour went about the same, saw new rooms and like always, no living people whatsoever.

The third floor has the Rec room directly across from the stairs leading to the second floor. To the left is the Art Room and a storage room. A place would be spending a lot of time. To the right is the Physics Lab, which contains another storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are also on this floor and are right next to each other.

The fourth floor contains the Music Room, the Staff Room, the Headmaster's Office, the second Chemistry Lab, Classrooms 4-A and 4-B which are next to one another, and the Data Processing Room. He had no idea what that room was for, so he let it be and find out later.

The last and highest floor was floor number five. The final level contains a dojo, along with the Biology Lab. The Greenhouse is found here. However, the room is given artificial sunlight and sprinklers. Three classrooms are located here, as opposed to the usual two. 5-A and 5-B are right next to each other, but "5-C" is near the Bio Lab. There was a room full of lockers. Naruto found that design to the school weird as hell. Who was the wise guy who put the lockers all the way up on the top floor? What a troll.

Once the pair made it back downstairs to the first level, Naruto decided to ask some questions, "Does this place have an elevator?"

Jin looked at him for a second, "Yes there is an elevator here." He was confused as to why Naruto asked him that. He seemed rather healthy and wouldn't complain at physical activity, he would see some of his more larger students ask that kind of question, "It's at the end of the hallway."

Naruto nodded at the answer and asked another, "Why are the lockers all the way up at the top rather downstairs on this level?"

Now that question made Jin wonder; he would admit that it was odd and bizarre. Jin cleared his throat, "The lockers are on the top floor due to the design of the facility. There won't be many books you have to carry around; each student has two sets of books, one in the class and one in your dorm. I believe they are there to hold anything you wish to place in them during school hours like sports equipment or art supplies, projects that students don't want to carry all day long, etc."

Naruto accepted the last part of the answer. Seeing that there was still one more thing on his mind, Naruto asked another question. "You said earlier that we are allowed to leave the academy," seeing the man nod Naruto guessed that he knew what was going to be next, "Is there a time we have to back at the Academy?"

"Yes. All students have to be back at the school at ten pm. Ten thirty is the max for a regular ultimate student." Jin said casually.

Naruto being curious at the words he had selected to use, what he means by a regular ultimate student? Naruto voice his inquiry "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by a regular ultimate student?"

"There are some students here that have special circumstances; we have a model, a pop star, and multiple others that may have to stay out late for their activities. You would also fit that bill as well with art shows that could take place at night, am I right?" he asked but didn't ask, it was more of a rhetorical question.

Naruto merely nodded at the man, "Yeah, art shows." Naruto air quoted unenthusiastically. Art shows, how fun. The last time he went to one of those in his village, he never wanted to go again let alone speak about it. "Let's get back to the tour please, the thought of art shows makes me gag."

Jin looked at the boy oddly. Did he just say art shows make him gag? Didn't an artist want to get their art accepted into one of these shows to show off their talent? Interesting. An ultimate artist that didn't like art shows. Sounds like a specific ultimate baseball player who doesn't like baseball.

He waved for the boy to follow after him, "Yes, let's." Jin led him out of the entrance hall. They walked toward the south side of the school. They had to pass by the central plaza on there way. The central plaza is where the students were meant to relax and were open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm. When the headmaster told him that everything he needed was on the south side of the school, he had meant it. The shops and the stores here in the south were full of the essentials for everyday needs. There were a couple of different places to hang out as well.

The south side was also where the dorms were. The dorm area for the students had twenty actual rooms which the students sleep. There was also a storage area, a trash room, a changing room, a laundry room and a bathhouse in the dorms. From what he could see there were three dorm areas for three classes. Sixty students at the max it seems, well for on school living anyways.

As they walk throughout the dorms, Naruto couldn't help but noticed how much it looked like an upper-class hotel. They walked up to a door with the number 17-A. Jin turned around and looked at Naruto, "This is your room, use the student handbook to open the door."

Naruto gave him a blank look. "It's the black device I gave you when you first entered." A glimpse of recognition crossed the boy's face as he pulled out said device from his right pocket.

"You mean this little thing?" The boy asked. He looked up from the device and at the principal. He saw the confirming nod from him.

Naruto then looked back down at the device and did so for about thirty seconds. The principal gave him a deadpan stare, "You don't know how to turn it on, do you?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "Would you be angry if I said No?" This already extended orientation just got longer. He let out a sigh of despair. Just his luck. One of the ultimates in his school was a dumb ass, fantastic. What was he going to do with Naruto? He only had a feeling that he was going to be hearing his name a lot, and not for good reasons.

Once the principal was done explaining how the device worked, he had informed him to meet him in his office after was done settling into his dorm. Naruto had placed his student handbook into a slot underneath the door handle. A green light next the slot flashed twice, and a metallic click could be heard, letting Naruto know that the door was unlocked. He grabbed the handle, gave it a turn and swung the door open. The room was covered in darkness with the light from the hallway flooding in. He places his duffel bag onto the floor and set his backpack next to it. He flipped the light switch, and the room was washed in bright light, revealing the whole room to the blond.

There was a queen-sized bed with a red comforter, white sheets with red and white pillows. It was the only thing he got to see when another clicking sound came from behind him.

Turning to face the sound behind him. Naruto could make out a person staring at him from across the hallway, standing in the darkened doorway that was behind him. The person walked into the light of the hall, and the light had shown him who it was.

The person previously hidden was revealed to be female. The female teen has short, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has pale blue eyes that seemed to analyze everything around her while the rest of her face remains impassive. Her eye shape was slightly narrow, and finally, her face was angled. She was also standing at five foot six and a half inches tall. A whole five and a half inches taller than him. She was wearing a white, short sleeved button up shirt with a brown western bow tie around her neck. Her lower half consisted of a short, black skirt with black knee socks, and black shoes on her feet.

She continues to stare at him emotionlessly. Like she was trying to see what kind of threat he was, but that couldn't be, could it? The way she carried herself was like a soldier who had fought in multiple wars. Her posture was perfect to the point that shows utter discipline that been drilled in from the moment she enlisted. She looked so young for that though.

Seeing that he was going to have to be the one to break the ice and the awkwardness that befell the hallway, Naruto gave the girl one of his kind smiles. Little did the blond know what he had done at that moment in time. He was oblivious to what his small gesture had done. What it had done for the girl in front of him and what it would cause in the future.

Mukuro Ikusaba had never had this happen to her in her life. She had been an orphan and lived on the streets with her younger sister. She had become obsessed with survival and protection after she won a survival game tournament and she then began writing for military magazines. Her youthful gaze had turned towards the military life.

She had run off from her family while they were on vacation in Europe and joined a prestigious group of militants known as Fenrir due to her obsession. Fenrir was an elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East. They are a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat for countries, the rich, and terrorist groups. She had become a weapon, a weapon for her sister to deploy and command.

She had become skilled in all kinds of weapons forms: firearms, explosives, chemicals, hand to hand, and so much more. She was also a highly capable driver and pilot, jets included, such as the F-16.

She had become detached from her emotions to follow all orders given to her; any mission would be completed to her fullest ability and exact specifications. She was a soldier who had given up her feelings to ensure success. She had killed countless people in her occupation as a mercenary, that whole men, women, and children ordeal was all too true. No matter what orders were given, she would follow.

She had seen so much in her short life. She had walked onto countless battlefields and left them with not so far as an injury or a scar anywhere on her body. The only thing she had gotten from the battlefields she fought on, was her tattoo of the Fenrir wolf. It showed that she was forged on the fields of fire and drenched in blood. She was a warrior. A weapon that had set up barriers to protect herself from emotions, her emotions. In all regards, she was dead on the inside.

But when someone finally smiled at her, a real smile, those very same walls, barriers, fell apart faster than Grant took Richmond. Her outside self-remained stoic while her mind raced. What was happening was an unexpected turn of events. When she first saw him, she was trying to see what kind of threat he was to her sister, but when he smiled at her, it became an afterthought. His smile was warm and friendly. It was almost asking to be friends. A smile of comfort and kindness. She got lost looking down into his ocean-like eyes. Studying the boy's face, she found that he had an oddity on his cheeks. He had six whisker marks on them, three on each. She could tell it wasn't cosmetics so that only left it to be a tattoo or an even rarer birthmark. Usually, that kind of thing didn't come off as appealing, but it seemed to work out with him. It made his smile stand out more. His already intoxicating smile. She could feel herself heating up by just looking at him. Her heartbeat was increasing too. What was he doing to her?

"Hi!" The blond greeted her excitedly in a tone of voice that no one had done before. The male approached her. The large smile on his face remained as he got closer to her. "I'm Naruto Namikaze." He introduced himself to her. She mentally processed his name. Naruto means maelstrom or fish cake depending on how you want to use it. She was so lost in his sparkling blue eyes. She had only just seen the boy in front of her, and he already turned her into a euphoric mess. She was on cloud nine at the moment, though you couldn't tell from the outside. This meeting was one memory that she could never part with. The boy continued to talk to her, "You probably already deduced that I'm new here." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "You're actually the first student I've seen so far! I was wondering when I might run into someone from here!" He exclaimed in amusement.

In all her years of being a top-tier soldier, the hardships she endured, the fallen comrades that died in front of her, the things she did to others, the constraint harassment and verbal abuse of her younger twin sister, she had lost all connections to her emotions. She had gotten rid of them to become the perfect soldier, an actual living weapon. A weapon that didn't stop killing until told to. A gun that only two people had ever wielded, her commander in Fenrir and her sister Junko. Junko was the only one who had ever seen the real emotions hidden deep inside her, and it only made Junko even more disappointed in her. Junko had grown to despise her even more after she had left her alone while she ran off to join a military group. Junko had never hugged her or also smiled at her, only her fake ones that mocked her. Junko resented her; she showed how much she couldn't care about her.

Junko's constant harassment caused her to see any emotion towards her a positive one. She felt good towards her sister's abuse. She was just happy she noticed her now. It was far better than being ignored or pushed off to the side. At least Junko's shows her some kind of emotion. For some reason, she liked her sister's abuse now. It aroused her in so many ways. She, after all, was such a terrible sister. She deserved to be put in her place by her younger sister. The despair of never being good enough. It made her feel all hot at the thought of her sister's mocking words.

She could still remember the first words Junko had said to her when she returned to her after so many years.

She just got off the airliner and was looking for her sister. She had told her that she was going to pick her up there. She was finally home after her long period away at war. She was dressed in a black uniform that she had received from Fenrir. It didn't have anything that would give her away as a mercenary, like a wolf with the black star or anything like that, but the uniform did scream military. There was a black beret atop her head with a black patch with white lining, in the middle of the patch was a white star, a black suit jacket with white trimming and white pearl buttons. On both shoulders of the coat was a single star while on the right shoulder was the word Honor, and on the left was the word, Guard. The three stars were a part of her rank in Fenrir. The highest amount of stars you could have was three, which gave you the status of Elite. There were two grades more elevated than that through which were Honor Guard and commander. She was the Elite Honor Guard of Fenrir. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt. She had on a black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, and it was loose enough that it didn't hinder her mobility. Her legs were covered with black pantyhose that stretched down to her black boots with white shoe strings. The last article of clothing on her was the prestigious white gloves. She had been nervous and excited to be reunited with her sister. She couldn't wait to inform her how much she had grown in her combat skills. She would finally become useful to her. She would eventually get her to recognize her.

To be proud that she has her as a sister. That was something that she had never experienced and hoped that today was the day. The day in which she felt like she finally was needed for something.

It was the only thing she had ever wanted in her life. She was the only one who could understand her sister Junko. She would do anything to help her achieve her dreams. Coming out of her thoughts was when she saw Junko sitting on a bench with a magazine to her face. She knew that this was her Junko, even though she looked so different, compared to her old self. She was much taller and had an hourglass figure, her long, thick red hair was gone and was replaced with a strawberry blonde color, more blonde locks though. Her hair was also pulled into two wild pigtails. Her pigtails are held up by a pair of hairclips; the one on the right was a white rabbit, while the other on the left side was a large red and white bow. Her outfit is a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose the top of her black-and-red bra. A long tie loosely dangles around her neck; the tie was white with a pattern of stylized black bear heads, a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. She also has long, fake red nails.

She stood in front of her famous younger sister, she was known as the Ultimate fashionista. As a teen, Junko began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population. One reason for her popularity was the fact that, ironically, she didn't seem fake. Seeing her gaze rise from the magazine she was met with Junko's blue eyes, which were contacts because her real eye color was dark red. Mukuro had a small smile on her face as her sister put the magazine down, stood up, and walked up to her. She was wearing an utterly neutral face.

"Jun-" Mukuro couldn't finish what she was saying because Junko scowled at her.

"You know," she started with her glare growing darker, "I didn't think it was possible for you to have become even more uglier than you already were. I mean you even smell bad too! I don't think I should even let you into the limo." Her insult stung like someone had hammered her hand into a wall with a rusty nail. Her sister played with her hair showing how little she cared for her dejected look. She gave a bored sigh, "Let's get out of here, we have much to discuss my plans. Then you can take a much need shower." she finished by brushing past her.

Mukuro could only watch in sadness as her sister walked on without her. Within seconds Junko had not only tore her down but also crushed her dream of acceptance. That was when she turned to despair like her sister. However, in instead of getting off on causing it, she got off on taking it. She was a soldier, after all, no one knew despair better than them. To come home to their country, after watching their friend and family die, kill or be killed, and only be spit on by the public. Was she in America or something?

Her sister had always been like this. She still tore her down, made her feel insignificant like she shouldn't have been born. She was never praised in Fenrir, all she got was a promotion and even more dangerous jobs. She was a lone wolf, even in her pack of wolves. Her teammates didn't try to get to know her at all; they only fought alongside her. No one in her class so far had shown any interest in either, until Naruto came along.

This boy Naruto had shown her kindness; he had shared his smile with her. A genuine smile that shouldn't have affected her like it was. Not even flinching at the sight of people being blown up, ripped apart, or when she tortured people for information, yet when a boy smiled at her, she became nervous, and her heart started throbbing. She was never good with being sociable with others. She would admit that she lacks skill in negotiating with others and planning tactics in advance, despite her renown as an excellent soldier. She wasn't a leader, she just took orders, and if all things went south, her survival was prioritized.

Now she found herself compromised, compromised by that smile. While Mukuro's mind was running wild, she hadn't noticed Naruto moved closer to her. Her mind finally realizing the closeness of the boy. Her thoughts had stopped, and she could hear the boy once again, "Hey are you right?" He asked worriedly and placed his hand on her forehead, "Your face is like really red. You even feel hot."

She saw him move his hand to her head and didn't do anything. Her instincts betrayed her. They told her to do nothing. To accept this act of touching her. Why? "I am fine." she simply replied to him. That was a lie. She was anything but fine. There was a mental war being waged in her head all thanks to this person before with a wonderful smile. Her tone held no emotions. He removed his hand when she said that. He didn't look convinced. She had calmed herself down now that he wasn't smiling or touching her, "Mukuro Ikusaba." She said meekly that it almost sounded like a whisper.

Naruto had heard her though and smiled at her once again, "It's nice to meet you Mukuro! That's a wonderful name!" He proclaimed happily but quickly frowned in thought. He had used her first name. In Japan that was only something that someone close to you used. Either he was a foreigner, or he already thought of her as someone close. Wait! That couldn't be possible, could it? She would admit to being not against it. Maybe having someone close at the school wouldn't be a bad thing. Wait that could get in the way of Junko's plans. She then felt her face heat up again at the compliment of her name. No, this boy was no threat to Junko. He was a threat to her sanity.

"... Thank you. Your name means fishcakes." He eyes widened as did his. What was she saying! She said that out loud. She really was worthless! Junko was always right, and this proved it. She knew she was terrible at being sociable but... not this bad.

Naruto looked around the hall rapidly, "Hey don't go yelling that out loud. It's embarrassing!" He muttered. Okay, it was time to do damage control of the situation. She had to fix this. If her commander had seen this, she would be running for a day straight.

"I apologize, I didn't intend to cause unease." She informed him.

The boy waved her off, "Please, friend embarrass their friends all the time. Well, I still have to settle in, unfortunately, so I'll see you around." He said smiling at her once again and gave her a wave before he disappeared into his room.

'It was nice meeting you too,' she wanted to say but couldn't for some reason, what was with the hesitation all of a sudden? It wasn't like her. She could kill a man faster than he could blink yet she couldn't even talk to a boy with a friendly smile? Thinking more about the blond she had just met, she wanted to get to know him more. Quiet observation was needed. Yes, that was it. She would shadow him and find out more about him. She just couldn't get that smile out of her head. It made her want to see it again; she highly doubted that it would be the last time she would see it.

That was when she realized that she was late for her meeting with Junko. She immediately headed to her sister's dorm. It didn't take too long to reach her room since they lived in the same dorm section. She proceeded to knock on the door. The sound of someone moving behind the door reach her ears; the door opened showing a less than pleased Junko. The blonde gave her a full fake grin, "Ahh~ my darling sister!" she chirped happily swing the door wide open, "Come on in! We have much to discuss."

Mukuro knew this demeanor well, Junko was not happy. She was pissed. Mukuro entered Junko's room and walked near the bed. She heard the door close and lock, "Why can't you follow simple directions? Could you stop being such a disappointment for once?" she cried out dramatically throwing herself on top of her bed.

That tingling sensation was growing inside her. It felt good even when it should make her hate herself. "I can exp-"

"Silence! You pathetic waste of space!" she demanded from her bed sitting with her legs crossed one over another. There was a fancy crown on her head, "My most loyal subject is so useless." she said aloud, "and ugly too!" she finished by pointing at her accusingly.

Mukuro gaze went to the ground in shame. She was a disappointment no matter what she did. She could never please her sister. Junko would never see her the way she wanted her to at this rate. Why couldn't she please her sister just once? Then again it felt good like this too. She must have been blushing at all this abuse. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

The crown that was on Junko's head disappeared as she got up and stared out the window, "I'm so close to showing this world despair, and you can't even make it to a meeting on time, a crucial meeting, disappointing. Your stupidity is going to ruin everything." she shook her head with her anger growing.

Junko knew that her sister wouldn't be late for a meeting under any circumstances unless there was something big going on that would demand her attention. The question was, what was that got her distracted? She knew her sister wants to prove herself to her, but Junko would never allow that. It would give the girl...hope. She felt like puking as that dreadful four letter word crossed her mind. How disgusting. She was just one of her many pawns in the massive chessboard known as life. Well more like the queen, but that didn't matter and was beside the point.

"Mukuro…"

"Yes, Junko," she said standing at attention. She stood as straight as possible with her arms to her side and her heels together. She waited patiently for her orders. No matter what they were.

"To cease my never-ending curiosity, explain as to why you were tardy to the conclave this evening?" She inquired. Mukuro knew she was in her clinical sophistication personality. Her hair had changed into a single ponytail on her left side, glasses had seemingly appeared on her person, and her clipboard was in her left hand with a pen in her right.

Mukuro nodded at her, "I was on my way when I ran into the new student." Pin drop silence followed her brief but blunt report. Junko had a shocked look on her face.

'A new student? A new student!', so Mukuro was gaining intel on the new student! A new student this late in the year, how surprising! She must have been trying to figure out what kind of threat he was to her plan. Though she highly doubted it. The second step of her project was about to be underway. This new student was making her curious. She would ask more about him later; they had a mission to converse and little time to set up. Junko pulled out a file from her clipboard and tossed it at her sister, who caught it expertly.

"There is your mission," Junko informed with glee. This feeling wasn't the good kind of glee either; this was the glee that someone took when they knew they we going to cause a lot of pain, or in Junko's case, despair. Her demeanor changed once again as she got bored with her bright personality. This time she looked like a little girl that had just got what she always wanted from her parents, "It'll be amazing!" she exclaimed with sickening cuteness. "The ugly hope will all be shot up!" she sang twirling around.

As her sister dance around the bedroom, she read over the files. There were ten smaller files inside the larger one. The first eight contain the people who would be on the mission, herself included in the eighth file, the ninth record was on the arms dealer that she had known very well, after all, he was their supplier and was under Fenrir protection. Alejandro Rojas, or better known as "Alex the Red." The last and final file held all the information she would need to complete the mission. She was surprised by the people on her mission. She had heard of them all, and even met a few of them personally. The date on file was set for Saturday. This Saturday, and seeing where the operation was taking place, she had to leave immediately.

"I'll be taking my leave," she assured and made her leaving known to her sister, "I will not fail you." she declared and lightly place the file on Junko's desk. She gave Junko a bow. Junko's eye twitched, and she waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get on with it! Make your younger sister less bored while you are at it." Junko dismissed her before gaining a look of recollection crossed her face, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she revealed. She skipped to her desk drawer and pulled it open. She pulled out two devices. One was a tiny camera that could easily be hidden on her person while the other was an earpiece. She handed them to her.

"I'll be watching the event as it takes place, and I'll get to see my big sis in action!" Junko chirped before her face grew dark and her hand covered her left eye, "Don't disappoint me, like the failure you are and have been. Even your version of despair is an embarrassment to me."

Mukuro felt weak in the knees with that one. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Oh, how her little sister mess her up! She hated it but loved it at the same time.

Her personality once again switch, and she became childish, "Go get'em!" she encouraged and started punching the air like there was an enemy before her.

Mukuro walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door, "I shall not fail. I'll stop being a disappointment." she whispered to herself determinedly. Just a mission, just like all the other ones she was a part of. Tomorrow she would bring her sister happiness with the great despair she was going to cause.

At the moment she had to get ready for her mission. She places the two devices into her shirt pocket. Tomorrow things were going to get crazy. Possible a new war would start.

* * *

Naruto was on one knee crouching down in front of his black duffel bag. He unzipped, and two heads quickly popped. They looked up at him and round the room and leaped out of the bag and went right for the bed. The two foxes jumped atop of his bed and quickly fell back asleep. The two foxes looked almost identical, but the color of their fur was different. The one on the right has bright red-orange hair, Kuruma, while the one on the left has a dark hue to him, Reiki.

Naruto just shook his head the pair, "How did I know that's what you guys were going to do?" he said to himself amusedly. Kurama showed no reaction to his word while Reiki lifted his head up and looked at him, before going back to sleep. Naruto gave a fond smile at them. He started putting his clothes away that were in his backpack, put his art supplies on the dresser.

The rest of the stuff in his backpack was his ninja gear. He was going to keep that stuff in his bag for now. He had no place to put that stuff at the moment. So he was going to have to bring his bag with back to Jin's office.

Maybe life here at Hope's Peak won't be as bad as he thought. He had already met a cute girl that lives across from him. Though she didn't come off friendly at all and didn't say much to him, he wouldn't judge someone base on that. She seemed like a good person, emotionless but nice.

Once Naruto had finished setting things out as he wanted, he left his dorm and went to the headmaster's office. He hadn't run into anyone in the dorm hallway, but he had the strangest feeling. He felt like he was being watched. Odd.

Naruto had walked all the way back up to the fourth floor and strolled on into Jin's office. The headmaster was looking at the boy with consideration.

After reading the letter that was written by an official, he couldn't penalize the boy for his tardiness. Naruto did live far away, and in some no named place that if blinked you would have messed the entrance to the village. The official had even gone on to say that most letters never got to their location on time, especially from outside places far away. Jin wasn't going to punish Naruto regardless; he was just happy to have another student here at the academy. He couldn't wait to see what kinds of things he could make here at Hope's Peak.

The letter also contained his transcript...he had an average standing and was ranked last in his class. He could not deny the fact that he was a fantastic artist for his age. He had the talent and the eye for art that most people could only wish for.

He had also found out that Naruto was a bit of a troublemaker, more so than some of his resident ruffians. It would seem that Naruto was a village-wide prankster that was mostly known for his defacing of one the village's monuments, multiple times. He was also never caught in the act either. It was also stated that Naruto had been in many fights with his male classmates and would often be a class distraction. Naruto was even known to get in arguments with his art teachers, though that was expected. The blond would most likely butt heads the art teachers because they either felt threatened or jealous of his raw skills. He always seemed to be at the center of attention no matter what he did.

The transcript had also talked about he was outgoing to help others, even if he thought lowly of the person. He would never turn someone down if they asked him for help. It was said that he could bring a smile to anyone's face. He was a friendly person and would think most people of his friends until proven otherwise.

Naruto was a wildcard, a total unknown. Naruto was either going to excel here at the academy or fail, and he meant fail hard. He had his doubts about him that was for sure. He was going to have to keep a close eye on him, and when he couldn't, he could always tell his daughter to keep an eye on him when he couldn't. She could keep him well informed about his actions after classes are during passing periods.

Jin watched as the boy came to his desk and sat down in the chair in front of him. "What's up headmaster?" the boy grin with anticipation.

"I have finished reading the letter and looked through your transcript." He informed the boy of his knowledge on his past. Naruto had instantly become stiff in his chair. He could see the boy growing very nervous.

"I can explain," he started to defend himself, but Jin wasn't going to have any of it.

The headmaster cleared his throat which stopped the boy from talking, "You can still here stay here at Hope's Peak Academy," Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "But," Naruto cursed himself, "Should you fall behind in your studies and or start problems here, I'll be forced to take action," he said with an intimidating tone that left no room for argument.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked forcefully. Naruto Nodded fastly and repeatedly. The headmaster of the academy smirked at his effect on the boy. He didn't seem to have a problem with the boy yet; he stressed the word again. If all things worked out, he wouldn't have to worry about him on a daily basis. Sure he was going to have to live with the fact that maybe the boy may cause a few problems in his time at the Academy, but he had hopes that the boy would do more good than harm. It was all just a waiting game.

"I'm glad to have your understanding," he told the teen, "If you have any more questions about the school, please don't be afraid to ask me or one of the other students." he implied.

Naruto thought about what the man had said, something did cross his mind, "Yeah I have a question," Jin nodded at the boy to continue. "Where can I get something to eat, I'm starved!" he proclaimed like it was the most critical thing in the world at that moment. To add even more emphasis to his statement his stomach growled.

Jin frowned at the boy. That was not the question he had been looking for or expected. Well, the file did say to expect the unexpected from the blond.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Naruto Danganronpa! I would like to apologize to anyone who liked the way the story was progressing before I made this update, I honestly am sorry. Though I thought it was good as well, I just had to change it with the things that were glaring back at me. Don't worry though, everyone that was in the first two chapter beforehand will still be in the story, yes that means Gai. Leave a review about what you think might happen next! Also, let me know if you see something wrong with the chapter so I can fix it. Once again sorry about the change but it had to be done, and if anyone wants to know more about the problems pm me or review. Like always, have a pleasant day!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(An: Alright folks, I hope you enjoy the chapter! If not, whatever. Boy, I'm updating everything today! Woah, Kyuubi what the Hell?)**

 **{Meeting Despair}**

 **{Day 2 - 3:28:52}**

 **{Student Naruto Miso Namikaze}**

 **{2010, Hope's Peak Academy}**

 **{Yokohama, Japan}**

* * *

It was too late for Naruto Miso Namikaze to be up. Then again this wasn't his fault, it was a Saturday after all, early Saturday morning. You might just be asking; well, why was he up this late? He'd tell you that: "The person next to me was way too loud!" He'd yell tossing and turning in his bed. His first night, his first god damn night and he can't get any sleep! His first sleepless night that required no studying!

Yes, that was the answer he would give you. Whoever this person was, had no regard for the others next to them. Just what in the hell were they doing? Why would they need to be blasting music this loud, this damn late? He groaned as he threw a pillow over his head trying to block out the racket. You see Naruto was a heavy sleeper, He could sleep through an atomic holocaust, but he couldn't capitalize on that fact if he never fell asleep in the first place. The last straw for him was when Kurama barked and started pulling on the sheets showing how upset he was. The other fox was just glaring at the wall were the obnoxious sounds were coming from. "Okay, I've had it too!" Naruto declared jumping out of his bed with an angry expression on his features.

Naruto didn't care to put on any additional clothes as he marched to his door. He didn't care that he was only in his boxers and a black wife-beater. He did care that whoever the person next him was way too damn loud for their own good! The nerve of these damn teenagers. ' _Oh my god do I sound old!'_ The boy thought with disgust. He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. Regardless of the thought, it was the truth. He just wanted some sleep before he meets anyone.

"Just who in the hell would be up at this hour?!" Naruto swung the door open to his room, ignoring the bark of approval from Kurama, and walked the short walk to whoever's room it was next to him. Now that may have been a stupid question all in itself. You know, teens like to stay up all night for stupid shit and all. He glared at the door before him trying to burn a hole into it. He could clearly hear it now that he was in front of the door.

This damn music was pissing him, it sounded like if pop and death-metal had a glorious baby. Yes for a mix of such polar opposite genres…, It didn't sound half bad. Yeah, it was pretty good he'd admit, however, it shouldn't be playing this damn loud at three in the morning! He was going to catch the name of the band that was playing though.

Naruto gave the door two loud bangs hoping that would be enough to get the attention of person behind the door. To his luck, the music stopped and the sound of someone moving to the door could be heard. He heard the door click and the door opened wide to reveal a girl with horns. Wait...What?!

The girl blinked at him curiously. She is quite a pale girl with pink eyes. She has long multi-colored hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head. The reason he first thought she had horns. Both of her ears have six needle earrings and a small earlobe gauge. She also has three mouth piercings and black nail polish. She was wearing a necklace that looked like it was made from a barbed-wire fence, and three silver rings on her left hand. She was wearing…, He didn't quite understand what she was wearing.

She has on a black skirt with a black belt that has square bedazzles on the front of them. Her top consisted of a blue and black checkered wifebeater, a pink bra under that, an arm sleeve with black and pink stripes, and two thigh long socks. The socks were blue and pink and had holes in them. There was also a black Guitar on her back. ' _This explains a lot.'_ Naruto thought as he took her in.

"Hi…," Naruto cleared his throat, "I'm your next door Neighbor, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto greeted the girl in a monotone. Obviously tired and still angered about not being able to get sleep.

The girl gained a shocked look, clearly surprised. That look had quickly switched to one of excitement, "A new person! You should be more energetic when you introduce yourself!" she commented loudly. She must have forgotten a couple of things, important things such as…

"It's three thirty in the morning and we are standing in the middle of the hallway where other people are sleeping." The blond deadpanned looking around the hallway making sure they didn't wake anybody up. He was at least a little considerate to other people at night hours. That and it wouldn't bold well to be found in the hallways by the headmaster if he awoke.

The girl waved it off like it was no big deal at all, "Ibuki is Ibuki!" she pointed to herself, "'I,' 'Buki,' 'Mio,' 'Da!'" she sounded out each syllable of her name, "Put that together and what do you get?" Naruto was about to answer but was fastly cut off by her, "Ibuki Mioda!"

"Err...Right? Any-" she cut him off again.

"Naruto-Kun?" she tested the name then laughed, "That's a funny name! It means fishcakes! Or Maelstrom! But Ibuki likes fishcakes better, Ibuki never tried maelstrom. Is it good?! Ibuki should try it! Ibuki likes trying new things!" she told him excited at trying something new. Especially food!

Naruto had the urge to facepalm, ' _What is this girl?'_ The blond thought, he was completely blindsided by her personality. ' _She refers to herself in the third person. That's new.'_ He thought about Ibuki's way of speaking. It was definitely quite the quirk. "Oi, my name means maelstrom, not fishcakes!" Did he just yell that in the hallway? "So what are you doing up this late?" Naruto asked making small talk, trying to get to the bottom of what was going on. If this had been some random person he would have just told them to cut the racket, but it is such an interesting character...Might as well see what they were up to.

"Oh would Naruto-Kun like to see?!" The girl grinned seeing the opportunity to show off her music, she grabbed the male by the arm and, quite literally, dragged him into her room. Naruto had not expected that at all, he was completely out of his comfort zone now that he was in a foreign room. Uncharted waters. Undiscovered lost treasure in the deepest cave. Naruto Namikaze...was in a girl's room...With a girl...late at night...Awesome. Man, maybe this school wouldn't be all that bad. Sure he was far away from his family and had to hide his foxes, but this place was far more unique than his odd home.

Naruto heard the door close behind him which caused him to blink, he turned to face the door when he had heard it lock. Did she just lock them in here? Trusting someone so easily huh? He could dig that. After all, that was his fatal flaw too. She seemed to be a rather good person. Overly excited it seemed, bold...she told him to sit on her bed...Very bold indeed!

Naruto did as he was told and sat on her bed. He looked around her room to see it covered in multiple posters. Most of them looked like death metal bands, such as 'Arch Enemy', 'Nile', 'Death', and 'At the Gates'. There was also some other bands as well, 'BABYMETAL', 'SMAP', 'AC/DC', 'My Chemical Romance', 'Queen', 'The Beatles', 'Tokio Hotel', 'Ich + Ich', 'Sigh', 'Man with a Mission', 'Sand', and so many others, he kid you not! She had bands from all around the world in here! There was also a ton of CDs...Everywhere. It was like all the music from the world came together and made a library just for itself, in this girl's room. Her walls were colored black with blue and pink splatters everywhere. She had bean bag chairs that matched her color scheme over in the corner. In fact, all the furniture matched her color scheme.

The most interesting person he had met so far by far. Well the quiet girl in the room across from him was interesting too, just not like Ibuki. That and how did just three lines of dialogue get him here? The world may never know, just like how it would never know how many licks it took to get to the center of a- No he was not making that joke here.

She hooked up her Guitar to her amplifier, Naruto knew at that instant, his ears were going to bleed to hardcore death metal. Everything about the girl screamed it. "Just sit back and let Ibuki rock your world!" she winked. ' _Oh, that didn't sound suggestive as fuck!'_ Naruto mentally yelled as he shakes his legs a little nervously. He was really hoping he was going to have ears after this.

She starts off slow with her strumming of the guitar strings, then picked up the pace to a good old fashioned guitar solo. Was she playing stairway to heaven? Cause right now...he saw an angel of rock right before his eyes. Then that angle was quickly destroyed as she went into the death metal and a horrifying demon was replaced with that very angel. It was good, but it was loud as fuck!

When she was done, one thing was for sure...Kurama was going to kill him. He came over to stop this very person from making such a racket and now...He had joined her in making more of it. Funny how the world works right? Yeah laugh it up, you're not the one who has to deal with an angry pair of foxes!

That song and the girl had also got his mind working. An awesome idea had appeared before his eyes. It would be a painting of Ibuki playing the guitar on a stairway, her left half would be in the form of an angel up higher than right half which would be low and descending into the darkness. The right half of her would be of an Oni. It would show the two sides of the same coin. Showing just how the girl was in one painting. She could make soft and sweet music, or ear ringing, headbanging hardcore music. Epic was the word. He needed to jump on this paint idea right way. The life of an artist is never complete. There was just too much that one could draw in the world and an endless amount of inspiration.

So he sat there on the girl's dark bed that matched the walls and the floors. He at first thought that he was going to lose his hearing due to the girl's loud playing from before but she might have been just jamming out. All good rockers and musicians did that. That was one great way of working out new songs and finding great beats. When she finally finished her guitar playing, she gave the male she had offered to play for an eager grin. "Whatcha think?! Ibuki just came up with it!"

Naruto blinked hearing that, "You just came up with that? Who are you? Jimi Hendrix?!"

Ibuki smirked at the praise, "Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician after all! Ibuki can play all types of instruments from the woodwind, percussion, strings, brass, and of course electric instruments. Ibuki writes Ibuki's own songs and sings too!" She said proudly at her skills as a musician. She then looked at him again, "Oi, you still haven't answered Ibuki's question!" she blurted out in realization.

"You didn't give me time too!" Naruto told her to defend himself, "Well you definitely deserve your title." Naruto complimented her ability.

She pouted at his answer, "Fuck the title! What did Ibuki's song make you feel?"

Naruto was not expecting that answer from her, well take two, huh? "Made me feel…?" she nodded at him with her eyes closed like she was in deep thought, ready for any answer the boy would give her, "Er...I guess I feel inspired to make a painting."

Her eyes shot wide open, "What kind of painting?" she demanded to know.

"An awesome painting?" Naruto tried. It seemed to work too.

"Hahaha...Ibuki can't wait to see it! So you're an artist?! So that must mean..." she pointed at him, "You're the Ultimate artist that never showed up!" she exclaimed uncovering Naruto's talent, "Ibuki wonders why Naruto-Kun is late?" she questioned.

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned, "FedEx sucks!" Naruto told her. "This academy should have used UPS." he complained with a pout, "Oh we cover more ground than UPS ground in some locations, my ass." he quoted a commercial that FedEx used recently.

Ibuki nodded in understanding rubbing the bottom of her chin, "Ibuki sees the problem." She also got very close to him to inspect him, it was also at this moment that he found out she was taller than him. It seemed like all the girls in this school he had met so far were taller than him. She was five foot four and a half inches tall, a whole three and a half inches taller than him. Well, at least he liked taller girls right? You kinda had to if you were five foot one. She had quite the calculating look on her face, "Has Naruto-Kun ever played an instrument?"

Naruto was about to answer the question, though the feeling of her hot breath on him was making him hot under the collar, "Well I once played the drums for about two months." He said absentmindedly scratching his cheek thinking about the time Kiba wanted to start a band. Kiba quit from that path saying that everyone was terrible but himself. Shikamaru didn't really care, Chouji just ate chips the whole time. Naruto and Kiba were the only ones that really tried...Why was Ibuki looking at him like that?!

Ibuki had a spark shine real bright in her eyes, dare he say like a gem sparkling in the sun when he said "play" and "drums". Her curiosity in the blond teen had gone from a hundred to a million real quick. He could play the drums, and he was an artist. The possibilities this had were great. She was totally stoooked to hear him beat those drums! This could not wait! They were leaving right now!

Naruto found himself being dragged out the girl's room once again. This time however he had no idea where the hell they were going, "Oi! Where are we going!" Naruto cried out not caring that he was in the hallway any longer. Maybe someone would help him out or something? Nah he could handle this.

"To the music room Naruto-Kun!" she declared happily.

"Why?!" Naruto questioned struggling to get his arm out of her hold.

"To hear you play the drums, of course!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And like it totally made sense that he should be playing the drums, at THREE IN THE MORNING!

This...He didn't know what to call this type of situation. Man...He didn't have any clothes on. If that principal guy caught him out here like this...WITH A GIRL...He was dead. "Let me put some damn pants on first!" He beckoned for the girl to let him go and change.

She shook her head, "There isn't any time to dally!" she told him then stopped dragging him for a second, to give him a bold smile, "Besides...Ibuki likes the ramen!" She then restarted pulling him down the hallway. She was quite strong for a girl of her size. And what did she mean by she liked the ramen?

Then it hit him as his face was flushed red, his boxers, she likes his boxers. She basically just told him that she had checked him out, and she was so blunt about it! "W-what?!" was Naruto's shocked reply. She was just so bold, and loud. In fact, he was still wondering how they hadn't woken anyone up just yet. Either the hallway was soundproof, or they were all deaf! Or was it because she was playing her music so loud that even if the rooms were soundproof, he could still hear her because they were next to each other?! This girl was nuts, a loon, batshit crazy! He liked that. The world would be a boring ass place if there were only normal people around.

' _Ehh what to do I care? I like crazy.'_ Naruto decided if he was going anywhere he wasn't going to be dragged there. He sped up so he was by her side and said this to her, "I'll race you there!" He grinned before getting out of her grasp. He took off down the hall like he had an oni hot on his tall. If someone was watching from behind and they saw Ibuki's horn looking hair, it would have looked that way.

"Now that's the spirit Ibuki likes!" she laughed as she chased after him. That was until she saw the writing on the wall, she was not going to catch up to him. Nope, there was no chance. "Wait for Ibuki!" she whined after him.

Naruto had arrived at music room first and didn't even break a sweat getting to it. Much to his shock, it looks like you could have a play or a musical in here. There was a sea of comfortable looking red leather seats. A stage that could easily hold forty plus people. He could also see a whole bunch of instruments further back on the stage. There was a complete drum set to the left out in front.

Before he could even take in the room fully, "Ibuki is here!" She slammed into him at full speed. Why was she running at full speed without slowing down once she got close to the distinction, he hadn't the faintest idea. There was also the question of why had the person who built this place, made the stairs so close to the door? Seriously who built this place?!

The two tumbled down the stairs as Naruto took most of the damage, shielding Ibuki. They crashed onto the floor in front of the stage. Naruto landed flat on his back and she landed in the top of him. By instinct, his arms were wrapped around her. She sat up from her spot on him, Naruto let his hands slip off of her, "Hehe...Ibuki is on top."

Naruto was about to ask her if she was okay, but hearing that line come from her mouth, made him forget about that. The way she said it too and her smile was also a sign that she had meant it to be taken that way. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose to show how done was. "Um...Ibuki?" If the headmaster came and saw this, he would be expelled, deported, and then killed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun~?" She sang beautifully.

He looked at for about two seconds; she had an amazing voice. She was truly talented. Shaking his head to rid his mind, he asked, "I thought we can to see me play the drums, not have you tease me?" He finished with a smile, though his cheeks were still red from her earlier statement and the fact she hadn't attempted to get off of him yet.

For the first time that he had met the girl, she had the decency to become flustered. "Don't call out Ibuki so easily, easily!" She finished hopping off of him.

' _No way...No way! She repeats words when embarrassed! That's so...Cute! No, get back to playing the drums Naruto...That you barely know how to play.'_ Great, he was doubting himself now! Naruto picked himself up from the floor. He felt a little banged up and dizzy from the fall still. When he regained his bearings, he climbed up into the stage and got behind the drums set. When he looked up from them, there Ibuki was sitting in the front row. The look on her face was one that looked like a kid in a candy store. She was really eager to see him play. Well, he did not want to disappoint her.

He took a deep breath as he got himself ready to play. He started off with the simple but powerful beat that all drummers should know, 'Eighth Note'! It was the beginning beat that came almost naturally to anyone who stuck around the drums long enough. This beat is played with eighth notes on the hi-hat and the snare drum on 2 & 4\. Quarter notes are played on the bass drum if you want a driving beat or played on 1 & 3 for a more laid-back feel. He played it at a faster tempo because he figured that was the way Ibuki rolled. He then went on to the next beat of the song that was called 'The Super Slow Drum Beat'. This beat is played with sixteenth notes on the hi-hat (by the right hand), the bass drum on 1 & 3, and the snare on 2 & 4 (with the left hand). It's played at tempos from 50 to 80 beats per minute (bpm).

He looked up to see Ibuki watching him very carefully with a critical eye. He knew for sure that she easily knew these beats. He decided not to stick around with that beat because it was easy to bore out someone like her. He followed up with the fastest of all drum beats 'The Super Fast Drum Beat'. It's basically 'The Super Slow Drum Beat' but you leave out notes to keep the tempo from slowing down (dragging). Play quarter notes on the hi-hat, bass drum on 1 & 3 and snare on 2 & 4\. This beat can be played as slow as 130 bpm. He saw the girl rub the bottom of her chin in thought.

She was getting bored, either that or she was in deep thought. ' _Ahh to hell with this!'_ Naruto completely slashed the current beat and threw random beats everywhere. Ibuki was shocked by this new development. The beat was so sporadic and chaotic, like a typhoon! It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. Well, she would definitely say he was on that beginner level who has a general grasp on the drums. With her help...A new idea! "An idea!" Ibuki yelled from her spot which stopped Naruto from playing his randomize performance. He blinked as she walked up on to the stage and stood before him, acting like she was stroking her imagery beard.

"You know you don't have hair on your chin right?" he pointed out.

She nodded at him, "Ibuki knows this." she told him. She clapped her hands together, "What do you call that last piece of music? Ibuki knows that you know the basics, but what was that last one?"

"Err...The last one?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tapped her foot. Thinking about what he thought at the time. He let these words slip from his mouth, "Ahh to Hell with It?"

Ibuki exploded at the name, "How cool! It's so metal!" she gushed like a schoolgirl, wait...she was a schoolgirl, just not your typical day schoolgirl. "All we have to do is get rid of some of those odd beats, add in some other instruments, some vocals, and we got ourselves a song!"

"Sounds legit." Naruto agreed for some reason. It was kind of hard not seeing the girl so excited.

"More importantly, you're okay at the drums, but Ibuki will teach how to really play the drums," she informed him.

Woah, Woah, Woah, hold the phone... She was going to teach him to play the drums now? He only started playing the drums because he was talked into it when he was younger, now the ultimate musician wants to teach him. He was going to be doing a lot of heavy metal if he said yes, and seeing that hopeful expression on her face... It seemed like it meant the whole world to her if he said yes. He wasn't going to be that guy that said no and crushed that look.

"Yeah that sounds cool, I wouldn't mind jamming out or something." Naruto smiled at her. Well, it would seem that Naruto had somehow got involved in the music club. Population, him and Ibuki, great?

At first she was overjoyed by hearing him say yes to her offer, however, she saw how he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, maybe he was thinking that he wasn't good enough or something? ' _Ibuki should cheer him up!'_ With that thought in mind, she gave him some encouragement, "Everyone has to start somewhere. If you have enough passion it won't be a problem."

Naruto looked at her completely surprised by that wise statement. He smiled at her, "You're right. This is going to be fun, so I should enjoy myself." he lightened up. Sure he might be tried, but it was a Saturday, there was plenty of time for sleep. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "So what do we do now?" he asked. She merely grinned at him.

"And with that, you passed the first Ibuki free time event!" she exclaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion at her. This wasn't a visual novel damn it!

* * *

 **You get an Update, you get an update, and you get an update! Hahaha! I'm on a roll today!**


End file.
